


Candy Hooks

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Suggested Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Killian realizes that candy canes are remarkably hook-shaped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was eating a candy cane and noticed how they look almost like little peppermint hooks. This idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down.  
> ~Jordy  
> (beta'd by Olesya)

Emma is so excited to celebrate her first (real) Christmas with her son and her pirate. She started breaking out the holiday decorations on December 1st.  


He starts to notice a week and a half into December. He and Emma are sitting on the couch together. He is watching Doctor Who on the talking box; she is reading a book. He stops paying attention shortly into the current episode when he notices her eating some candy. Her lips are wrapped around a white stick with red circling it. He swallows thickly as he watches her suck on the end of the stick. She pulls the candy stick out of her mouth and rewraps it in its plastic. He notices her bookmark her page, so he looks away before she looks up. He tries to concentrate on the plot of the moving picture instead of her mouth.  


“Killian,” his neck jerks so he could face her, “I’m going to go get Granny’s for dinner. I don’t feel like trying to make anything. I’ll be back.”  


“I can go. You can stay here,” he starts getting up until she puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  


“It’s okay. My vision is blurring from all the reading anyway. I need a break. Keep watching Doctor Who.”  


“Alright, love. See you soon.” She leans down to capture his lips with her own. Her lips taste incredibly sweet; he attributes the taste to the candy. She pulls away and grabs her coat, giving him a small wave and a smile before walking out the door. When Killian hears a car door, he touches his index finger to his lips and sighs. He isn’t positive what the taste on her lips is, but it is delightful and he knows he wants more of it.

 

Emma, Killian, and Henry head to Granny’s the next day to help her decorate the shop for the holidays. Emma and Henry help bring in some forestry (Killian tries to help, but he gets his hook stuck on one of the branches and curses at the tree when he breaks free, taking a few branches with him). They put the tree in the corner. Emma and Henry put popping corn and some berries onto string, then hang it on the tree. Emma shows Killian lots of decorative glass in different shapes; she calls them “ornaments” and he helps her hang them on the tree (this time he keeps his hook far from the tree). It seems like everyone in Storybrooke had an ornament. Emma looks at Killian with wonder in her green eyes as they adorn the tree together, he smiles at her and she grabs onto his jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. Her lips taste like the hot chocolate she had after she and Henry brought the tree in. Granny interrupts the kiss, handing a bag to Emma. Killian’s eyes widen when he sees what is in the bag: those white and red candies that he was mesmerized watching Emma eat. She unwraps one and places it into her mouth, grabbing the curved end of the candy. He bites his lip as he watches her hang other candies to the tree. He stares at the candy hanging from her mouth as he grabs his flask from his jacket pocket. He can’t help but notice how remarkably hook-shaped the candies are…

 

Granny lets Emma keep the extra candies in the bag. She makes a habit of almost constantly having one in her mouth; he rarely catches her without one. She starts stirring her hot chocolate with them, pulling them out when she’s satisfied and running her tongue along the dripping chocolate drink on the end. His glance switches between his hook and her mouth around the candy hook. He is unable to unfix his eyes from her mouth. He makes an excuse to escape to the Jolly for some fresh sea air to clear his mind. He is pretty sure these Christmas candies are both the best and worst thing to ever happen to him.

 

She buys another bag of the candy hooks when she finishes the ones from Granny. She insists the two of them need a movie night to watch traditional Christmas movies before the holiday. She is lying on the couch, head in his lap, as they begin their third movie of the night. They finish a bowl of popcorn halfway through the first movie, so Emma makes hot chocolate for both of them (cinnamon in hers, a splash of rum in his) and grabs the latest bag of candy canes. She puts one between her lips, causing him to almost whine as he thinks about the image. The movie’s sound drowns out his little groan, but he can’t help noticing how she sucks on the candy harder, cheeks hollowing around it.  


“Killian!” She sits up and turns to him, pausing the movie.  


“What?” His gaze flashes to her eyes from her mouth; he didn’t notice she had removed the candy from her mouth. He had zoned out watching her and missed her start talking.  


“I asked if you want a candy cane,” she holds up the candy previously in her mouth.  


“I thought they looked more like candy hooks,” he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, hoping she didn’t notice him staring. She puts the candy back in her mouth and closes her lips around it, seemingly considering the thought. She pulls it out of her mouth, the stick dragging against her bottom lip. Her tongue darts out to lick the candy residue left on her lips. His Adam’s apple bobs slowly as he watches.  


“Your hook is a little more…round,” she traces a finger over the curve of his hook.  


“But the crocodile uses a cane. Wouldn’t you rather have your mouth on my hook?” The ends of her mouth curve upward. “Or is there another attachment you’d prefer?” Emma raises her eyebrows and places the candy back into her mouth, glimpsing the way his eyes lock on her lips. She pulls the candy cane out of her mouth tantalizingly slowly. He sucks in a breath; Emma Swan is going to be the death of him.

 

Killian comes back from helping Belle at the library to find Emma watching Netflix, yet another candy cane in her mouth. He joins her on the couch and watches her as she concentrates on the movie. A hand comes up to the small bit of candy sticking out of her mouth. She grabs the end as her teeth come down on the piece of candy remaining. He hears the candy crack and crunch and he cringes. He quickly turns his attention to Emma’s laptop and doesn’t notice when she chuckles softly to herself.

 

Emma goes one week without eating any candy canes. He checks the kitchen cabinets multiple times every day that week. The bag of candy canes remains, but she doesn’t eat a single one. He is able to remove his eyes from her mouth for a week, but he finds it hard to hide his disappointment at the loss of the visual. He decides to take matters into his own hands (…hand). He makes sure to have a candy cane in his mouth when Emma comes home from the station; she notices right away. She makes an excuse to kiss him, mumbling about what a long day she’s had. She breathes in the peppermint and rum on his breath, tongue swiping against his lips, smiling at the taste of candy cane she finds. He pops the rest of the candy cane into his mouth when she goes upstairs to change into pajamas, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss.  
He finds Emma grabbing a candy cane on her way to the station the following day.

 

Killian watches Emma suck on her second candy cane of the night at the Charmings’ Christmas Eve party. He has an arm around her, keeping her pressed to his side. He struggles keeping his arm around her waist, wishing his hand could move in response to Emma’s mouth on the candy cane. She is being more suggestive than normal, repeatedly pulling it out of her mouth and trailing her tongue over it before talking to her father or telling her mother how lovely the night has been. She runs her fingers over the curve when it is securely back in her mouth and Killian mutters to himself,  


“Minx.”  


“What was that?” Emma pulls the candy cane out of her mouth and turns to face Killian. He scratches behind his ear,  


“Nothing, love,” he smiles innocently. Emma takes his arm and pulls him into the kitchen.  


“Look, Killian, I know.” His eyebrow raises in question. “I know you've been watching me eat candy canes. You like it.”  


“How long did you know?” His hand works that spot behind his ear again; she puts a hand on his arm to halt his nervous habit.  


“A couple weeks now. Probably since your first ‘renovation’ on the Jolly,” she puts air quotes on the word “renovation.” “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that you did nothing but stare at my mouth for almost a month?”  


“Bloody hell, Swan! How long were you going to tease me?!” She smirks and licks the candy cane in her hand.  


“Until you couldn’t take it anymore.” She holds up the candy cane and he grabs her wrist to hold it steady as he licked the end, making a show of it. She bites her bottom lip.  


“What, love? Can’t handle it?” He pops the “t” sound and raises both his eyebrows.  


“Please.” She leans forward to lick the candy cane, right over the spot he just did. She wraps her mouth around it, pulling off obscenely. “You’re the one that couldn’t handle it.” His grip on her wrist softens and she regains control of her arm. She puts the candy on the counter behind her and peeks into the living room where David is in the middle of telling a story about the dwarves. She hears laughter from the group of people and Emma drags Killian up the stairs to her old room. “We have to be quiet.” He gets in half a nod before she tackles him to the bed, crashing her lips to his, moving her hands to untuck his shirt. She fumbles with the buttons on his vest, and he pulls away to help her. As soon as his vest is abandoned, she reattaches their lips. He growls as he lets his hands wander, the tension from the past month of teasing seeping out through his actions. She takes control, flicking the button off his jeans and moaning at the mere thought of what she is about to do.  


“What did I tell you, Swan? You’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” She lowers her wandering hands at the comment, effectively shutting him up.

 

Emma and Killian are frantically redressing between sloppy kisses, rushing to rejoin the party downstairs before their absences become suspicious. She pulls her hair back into a quick braid, then reaches up to fix his, smoothing out the strands standing in all different directions. When she decides they look presentable enough, she takes his hook and starts pulling him back to the stairs. He pauses for a moment, kissing Emma passionately one more time before proceeding to walk down the stairs.  


It’s clear everyone at the party understands where the two have been when they suddenly appear at the bottom of the stairs, but luckily, no one wants to ask or bring it up. Mary Margaret decides everyone should gather for some dessert (she made thousands of Christmas cookies), asking David to help her as she notices him glaring at Killian. Most of Storybrooke’s residents are gathered around the counter island in the kitchen when Killian decides to get revenge for all the teasing. He makes a deep pink creep up into Emma’s cheeks as he leans into her and whispers,  


“you know, Swan, I’m think I’ve figured out why you have such an appreciation for those candy hooks.”


End file.
